Lana Andrews Origins
by didine22
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'une terrienne, qui avait été hanté par des visions de la vie d'une Jaffa et qui se retrouve projeter dans un univers hors du commun. Comment va- t- elle réagir ? Que va-t- il lui arriver ? Ceci est une fic en parallèle avec "Au-delà du réel". PAUSE !
1. PARTIE I : Chap 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ceci est une nouvelle fic en relation sur la vie passée de Lana Andrews qui est présente dans ma fic ''Au- delà du réel''.**

**J'ai pris ce personnage qui avait vécu une histoire extraordinaire avant son arrivée sur Atlantis et en particulier, dans l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard.**

**Donc, ce personnage m'appartient mais pas les personnages venant de la série Stargate SG- 1 et Stargate Atlantis.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'ai déjà hâte de vos nombreuses reviews. A bientôt et bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Lana Andrews Origins<strong>

**PARTIE I :**

**Chap. 1**

_« Mère, non, ne fait pas ça ! MÈRE !, hurla une fillette._

_- Jamais vous n'allez pas me prendre ma liberté, Faux dieux !_

_- Shol'va, tu vas regretter d'avoir osé douter de la puissance d'Apophis et de son armée ! Meurs, Shol'va !_

_- Tal'shak'amel* ! AAAhhh !_

_- Mère, non ! »_

_La femme s'était donné la mort avant que les gardes d'Apophis ne la tuent. Sa fille, quant à elle, fut emmenée en prison, malgré son jeune âge, en attendant que l'on décide de son sort. _

_(* = Je meurs libre !)_

**###**

« AAAAHH ! NOONN ! NE FAITES PAS ÇA !

- Lana, réveille- toi ! C'était un cauchemar, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. Je suis là, à présent. Calme- toi.

- Oh, Stefan, j'en ai assez de ces horribles cauchemars. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle avec toutes ces images qui défilent dans ma tête !

- Va voir mon amie qui est psychologue ; elle va t'aider, tu verras. »

Lana se blottit contre le torse de son petit ami afin qu'il la réconforte. Cela faisait un certain que la jeune femme était victime de cauchemars étranges.

Le lendemain, Lana alla voir l'amie de Stefan qui était psychologue. En entrant dans le cabinet de la psychologue, elle remarqua que la secrétaire n'était pas là. Lana qui avait rendez- vous, voulut attendre dans son bureau. Mais en entrant, elle vit avec horreur Stefan, son petit ami, et la psychologue s'embrassa ardemment sur la table en bois massif. En colère, elle pesta vers son ex- petit- ami, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Telle une furie, Lana claqua la porte violemment. Elle rentra chez elle, furieuse d'avoir été trompée durant trop longtemps.

Stefan chercha ses affaires dans l'appartement de Lana, le lendemain. Pour l'oublier, Lana se concentra que sur son travail, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle était serveuse dans un restaurant de grillades, au centre- ville.

**###**

_La fillette fut dans une cellule avec d'autres personnes. Des gardes ouvrirent soudain la cellule et y jetèrent un homme costaud, de peau mate, avec le signe du Prima d'Apophis sur le front. Les autres prisonniers ne firent pas attention à lui car ils s' avaient qu'il était un shol'va, un renégat. Mais la fillette s'occupa tout de lui, en lui donnant une partie de son repas afin qu'il puisse reprendre des forces. Les deux individus commencèrent à bien s'entendre. L'homme lui conta alors, ses aventures avec un peuple venant d'une lointaine planète, appelée Terre, où il s'est fait de nombreux amis qui viendront le chercher, avec les rebelles Jaffas._

_Un jour, les rebelles arrivèrent et réussirent à anéantir Apophis et son armée de loyaux soldats. Ils libérèrent les prisonniers dans les différentes prisons. Tout le peuple Jaffa fut heureux de se dépêtre de l'emprise de ce ''faux dieu''. _

_L'ami de la fillette la remercia de son aide durant leur captivité. Il devait retourner avec un groupe d'humains vêtus d'uniformes verts qu'il connaissait bien, sur la planète Terre. N'ayant plus de famille, elle les suivit discrètement vers le Chappa'ai. Après qu'ils aient traversé le Grand anneau de Pierre, elle le traversa à son tour. _

_Dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain, sur Terre, la fillette fut terrifiée en voyant des soldats pointés leurs armes sur la petite clandestine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle essaya de leur dire quelque chose, mais elle ne réussit pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Tout à coup, son ami shol'va vient à sa rescousse ; il expliqua à un homme qui semblait être le chef, qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse pour la base. Le chef décida de la renvoyer sur Chulak, la planète d'où elle venait. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, son ami la confia à son maître d'armes, Bra'tac qui devait aussi retourner sur Chulak. _

_Avant de traversée le Chappa'ai, son ami de prison lui promit :_

_« Ne t'inquiète, Bra'tac va t'emmener dans ton village sain et sauf. Je te promets de te rendre visite bientôt. Je te jure que j'honorerais ma dette envers toi, puisque tu m'as aidé en prison._

_- Tu me le promets, Teal'C ? »_

_Il fit alors un signe de tête qui signifie oui. Triste, la fillette quitta son grand ami, accompagnée de Bra'tac qui l'emmena dans son village où elle fut recueillie par les habitants. _

**###**

« Y'a vraiment que des idiots dans ce resto ! Tous des pervers, ces hommes !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Lana. Le pire, c'est que cette bande de motards pensent s'approprier notre restaurant, avec les serveuses et tout ! Ça commence à m'énerver à la fin !

- Je te le dis, Maggie, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ici si le patron ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Un jour, il aura quelque chose de grave et après, ce sera de notre faute !

- C'est clair ; on n'est pas des prostituées tout de même ! S'ils veulent des filles comme ça, ils n'ont qu'à aller dans les pubs pour eux là au moins, ils ne vont pas déranger notre clientèle ! »

Depuis quelque temps, Lana et les autres serveuses durent servir de nouveaux clients réguliers qui faisaient fuir une clientèle plus ''chic et normale''. Elle avait commencé à prendre des cours de self- défense depuis qu'une de leurs collègues de travail avait été retrouvée battue à mort dans un coin de rue, un soir. Elles se doutèrent que cela était l'œuvre de ses hommes vicieux et qui n'ont que des idées salaces en tête.

La nuit, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle fit toujours des rêves avec cette fillette qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Lana ne crut pas à l'existence de la vie extraterrestre dans l'univers. Mais elle trouvait tout de même bizarre que ses rêves soient tellement réels.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement sans que rien n'interfère dans la vie de Lana. Elle travailla toujours le soir, afin d'éviter en journée les motards qui la dérangeaient, à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'eux pour servir les autres clients.

Mais un jour, elle croisa la route d'un groupe de quatre personnes qui venait régulièrement déjeuner dans le restaurant.


	2. P I : Chap 2

**Chap. 2**

_15 ans avaient passé, depuis la fin du règne d'Apophis sur le peuple de Chulak. La paix fut enfin de retour et les anciens prisonniers développèrent le commerce à travers le Chappa'ai. Le peuple venant de la Terre, vint régulièrement sur la planète pour trouver de nouveaux guerriers qui souhaitaient rejoindre leur cause. La majorité des Jaffas (=peuple de Chulak) avaient renié les dieux Goa'Ulds et ils essayèrent même de les vaincre avec l'aide de la Tau'ri (= autre nom pour la Terre) sur d'autres planètes. _

_La petite fille de l'époque, fut devenue une ravissante femme qui était devenue aveugle à cause d'une maladie qu'elle avait eu, quand elle était jeune. Malgré qu'elle porte un synbiot dans son corps depuis son adolescence, elle ne retrouva pas la vue. Les gens du village l'aidèrent du mieux qu'ils pussent pour surmonter son handicap. _

_A certains moments, elle voulut revoir son ami Teal'C qui ne lui avait pas rendu visite, après être retourné sur Chulak avec Bra'tac qui s'était occupée d'elle, durant quelques années. Un jour, pourtant, elle alla vers le Chappa'ai pour essayer tout de même de les rejoindre. Quoiqu'elle ne savait pas voir les symboles sur le DHD. _

_Arrivée devant la Porte des Étoiles, elle se mit à sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement, l'anneau qui s'activa. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la jeune femme attendit. Un groupe de quatre personnes franchit le vortex. La femme entendit alors une voix familière : c'était son ami d'antan !_

_« Léana, que fais- tu là ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as bien grandi, tu es devenue une belle femme ! _

_- Teal'C, votre amie ne serait pas la petite fille qui vous a suivi il y a quelques années sur Terre ?_

_- Oui c'est bien elle, O'Neil. Tiens, qu'as donc tes yeux, Léana ?_

_- Oh… ça, dit- elle mélancoliquement. Je te le raconterai une fois arrivé au village si tu veux. Venez, je vais vous y conduire. »_

_Etonnés que la jeune femme puisse se repérer aussi facilement, le petit groupe la suivit vers le village qui était très animé. Teal'C se souvint qu'à son départ, il y a 15 ans, le village et tout le peuple Jaffa étaient en pleine révolution contre les Goa'Ulds. En voyant le village et les Jaffas heureux et vivre en paix, il fut fier qu'il ait pu sauver son peuple de l'oppression. _

_Léana les emmena dans sa maison où elle vivait depuis quelques années déjà. Samantha Carter, la seule femme du groupe, examina rapidement les yeux de la jeune jaffa. Carter lui demanda alors :_

_« Que s'est- il arrivé pour que vous ayez cela ?_

_- Je ne sais plus trop bien pourquoi. Ce que je sais, c'est que mon synbiot n'a pas pu me soigner, ce qui est très étrange. Teal'C, n'as-tu pas une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ? _

_- Hum. Effectivement, c'est très étrange nous pourrions t'emmener voir un médecin qui pourrait t'aider. O'Neil… ?_

_- J'ai compris Teal'C, nous allons l'emmener voir le Dr Fraiser. Carter ?_

_- Oui, je pense que c'est soignable d'après mes examens. »_

_Léana prépara quelques affaires avant de se mettre en route pour la Porte des Étoiles. Elle prévint ses voisins de son long séjour parmi la Tau'ri. Jackson, qui était professeur en archéologie, commença à lui parler de la culture Jaffa afin d'en savoir plus sur leurs coutumes et leurs traditions. Léana lui conta tout ce qu'elle savait. _

_Arrivé devant le Chappa'ai, Teal'C composa l'adresse de la Terre avant qu'ils ne traversent le vortex. Ils arrivèrent dans la base du SG- C où le Général Hammond accueillit son équipe. Le Colonel O'Neil demanda l'autorisation de faire examiner Léana par le Dr Fraiser le Général accepta avec plaisir. Tout d'abord, l'équipe SG-1 dut se faire examiner en premier par les médecins avant de pouvoir prendre du repos et aller à l'extérieur. Teal'C attendit que son amie ait terminé ses examens afin qu'il puisse lui servir de guide pour que Léana arrive à s'orienter dans ce dédale de couloirs. _

_Léana eut droit d'assister et de participer à la réunion de débriefing de l'équipe SG-1. Une fois terminée, le Général Hammond demanda au Colonel O'Neil :_

_« Colonel, puis- je savoir ce que nous allons faire de cette jeune demoiselle, en attendant que ses résultats n'arrivent ?_

_- Mon Général,… cela est une excellente question que je ne sais pas quoi répondre !, répliqua ironiquement O'Neil._

_- Vous n'avez plu de quartiers libres pour elle ?, questionna Teal'C._

_- Non, je suis navré, Teal'C. Nous attendons la visite des Tok'Râ et des Tollans et nous avons donc réservé des chambres pour eux. _

_- Si Léana n'a rien contre, elle peut habiter chez moi. J'ai une grande maison pour moi toute seule, alors un peu de compagnie ne me dérange pas, Général, proposa Samantha._

_- Quand pensez- vous Léana ?_

_- Je veux bien habiter chez le Major Carter si cela ne la dérange pas. »_

_Tout le monde fut d'accord que la Jaffa aille chez le Major Carter. Les jours passèrent et le Dr Fraiser faisait des examens sur la cécité de la jeune Jaffa. Le Dr Fraiser constata qu'il y avait quelque chose sur ses yeux qui la rendit aveugle mais elle pourrait être soigné grâce à la technologie Goa'Uld. Carter pouvait utiliser une sorte de gant métallique qui pourrait guérir Léana de sa cécité. Samantha n'avait rien contre d'essayer elle utilisa, après l'autorisation du Général Hammond, le gant Goa'Uld qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir grâce à une femme qui avait été libérée de son synbiot. Quand elle se réveilla, Léana ouvrit lentement les yeux et par chance, elle put apercevoir une lumière blafarde. Le Dr Fraiser lui disait que cela était bon signe et que bientôt, elle pourrait à nouveau voir. _

_Et cela ne dura pas longtemps que la jeune Jaffa put à nouveau voir parfaitement. Mais le temps passait et Léana commença à avoir le mal du pays et demanda à Teal'C :_

_« Mon ami, je souhaite retourner sur Chulak afin que je puisse raconter toutes les merveilleuses choses que la Tau'ri fait !_

_- Cela est impossible je viens d'apprendre par une personne qu'un Grand Maître Goa'Uld avait pris le contrôle de notre planète. Ma femme et mon fils sont restés là- bas, mais je les reverrai un jour. »_

_Malgré son visage neutre, elle put remarquer qu'il était inquiet pour sa famille. _

* * *

><p>Voilà le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. ^^<p>

Après un premier chapitre, vous devez avoir remarqué que pour le moment je ne fais que parler de SG- 1 et pas du tout de Stargate Atlantis. Cela viendra encore.

Comme vous devez l'avoir déjà remarqué, j'utilise les caractères italiques pour la vie de Léana et des caractères normaux pour celle de Lana. C'est pour bien différencier les deux vies qu'elles ont chacune.

Bien, j'espère que vous appréciez ce que j'écris et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

A bientôt, et bonne lecture à tous. ^^


	3. P I : Chap 3

**Chap. 3**

_Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe SG- 1 se prépara pour aller explorer une planète. Léana, qui était restée sur Terre au SG- C, en avait assez de rien faire de la journée et d'avoir tout de même une maison où elle peut habiter pendant son séjour. Elle demanda alors au Colonel O'Neil de venir avec eux, qui accepta. _

_Carter emmena la Jaffa dans les vestiaires pour femmes où elle mit un équipement et prit des armes afin de pouvoir se défendre et attaquer en cas de danger. L'équipe du Colonel O'Neil était composé de Teal'C, du Colonel, de Samantha et du Professeur Jackson. _

_Enfin prêt, l'équipe et leur invitée, traversèrent la Porte des Etoiles pour rejoindre la planète PM 2- 503N où une autre équipe les attendait à la Porte. Léana fut éblouie par le paysage qui était similaire à sa planète et à celle de la Terre. Ils se mirent alors à marcher vers une forêt, qui n'était pas très loin du Chappa'hai._

_D'un coup, des bruits venant des buissons, firent sursauter les groupes qui pointaient leurs armes vers la chose qui bougeait. Soudain, une créature sortit derrière un arbre. Elle avait un aspect primitif, ce qui intéressa beaucoup le professeur Jackson. La créature était un reptile humanoïde de couleur brun avec de petites cornes qui sortaient de son crâne. O'Neil, Teal'C et Carter gardèrent leurs armes pointées sur la ''chose''. Léana observa attentivement comment Daniel essaya d'établir un contact avec la créature. Teal'C dit alors :_

_« En l'observant bien, je crois que c'est un Unas. Les Unas ont été les premiers, d'après nos légendes, à être pris comme hôte par les Goa'Ulds. Nous devons faire attention, nous ignorons tout de ses intentions._

_- Donc, d'après ce que vous me dites Teal'C, ont pourrait parler avec lui ? »_

_O'Neil lui conseilla d'être prudente, puisqu'elle s'approcha de la créature. Mais la créature s'enfuyait dans la forêt. L'autre équipe, SG-5, les emmena à leur campement. _

_La nuit commença à tomber et Léana se promena seule autour du campement. Elle marcha tranquillement, quand soudain, elle croisa l'Unas de tout à l'heure qui s'approcha prudemment d'elle. Terrifiée et non armée, la Jaffa ne bougea pas d'un poil elle était terrifiée par la peur, car l'Unas fit d'horribles grognements vers la jeune femme. Soudain, l'Unas s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et elle commença à paniquer. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Puis, quand il était tellement près d'elle, Léana s'évanouit. _

_A son réveil, Léana remarqua qu'elle avait ses mains liées par une cordelette. Elle suivit du regard un bout du lien qui allait vers l'Unas assis. Apeurée, elle le dévisagea longuement avant de constater qu'il était blessé à son bras gauche. Elle sortit alors de sa veste, un bandage qu'elle avait mis là en cas d'extrême urgence. L'Unas se tourna vers la Jaffa qui se dirigea vers lui. Léana prit soin de bien lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait lui mettre. L'Unas la regarda attentivement, prêt à se défendre en cas de danger de sa part._

_Malheureusement, le bandage ne lui suffit pas pour bander toute la blessure et elle dut se résoudre à prendre son bandeau frontal qui couvrait son tatouage d'Apophis. L'Unas grogna soudainement, méfiant de ce que Léana voulait faire. Elle essaya alors de lui faire comprendre par l'intermédiaire de gestes et de paroles anciennes jaffas : _

_« Je veux vous soigner avec cela, s'il vous plaît !_

_- Grrr… Cchh ! », dit- il._

_L'Unas tendit soudain son bras à la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse mieux lui bander son bras. Après cela, l'Unas se leva rapidement et tira violemment sur les liens de Léana. _

_Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant des heures. Trop épuisée, Léana s'arrêta contre la volonté de son kidnappeur pour se reposer. L'Unas se mit à grogner, en colère, mais remarqua que son otage était trop fatigué pour continuer maintenant. Il fit alors un feu où il y fit griller de la viande, puis il tendit un morceau à Léana pour qu'elle le mange. La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement. Mais il insista et la jeune Jaffa le prit finalement. Une fois son morceau de viande avalée, Léana réessaya de parler avec lui :_

_« Moi, Léana et vous ?_

_- … Chakka. Aka Léana !_

_- Euh, je crois que vous m'avez remercié pour tout à l'heure, c'est cela ? »_

_Voyant qu'il ne répondait plus, elle décida de s'allonger pour dormir un peu. Durant son sommeil, Chakka l'observa. Curieux, il se déplaça comme un singe vers la jeune femme et lui caressa sa joue. Il la libéra alors de ses liens sans qu'elle ne le remarque. _

_000_

_Au petit matin, O'Neil ordonna que tout le monde se regroupe. Soudain, Carter alla les prévenir que Léana n'était plus là il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée de sa balade nocturne. Le groupe se mit donc à sa recherche et Teal'C remarqua, non loin du camp, des traces d'Unas et de la Jaffa. O'Neil et les autres suivirent les traces que l'Unas essayait d'effacer à certains moments. _

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est écrit en italique car ceci est le passé de Lana qu'elle voit en rêve. Donc, dès que tout le chapitre est comme cela, c'est que c'est le passé de la Jaffa.<p>

Bref, merci de me lire et merci en particulier à Diama56 pour ces commentaires. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. :-)


	4. P I : Chap 4

**Chap. 4**

_Léana n'était plus attachée aux deux mains mais à une seule. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un marais où la femme vit voler d'énormes insectes. Dégoûtée par leur taille, Léana fit de grands gestes pour les faire fuir à son passage. Malheureusement, un de ces insectes l'attaqua et la piqua dans le dos. Léana hurla de douleur, ce qui fit s'arrêter l'Unas qui se tourna vers elle. Il vit l'insecte lui voler autour, mais il réussit à le faire fuir grâce à un hurlement effroyable. _

_A genoux, Lé ana se mit à pleurer tellement la douleur qu'elle avait, était insupportable. L'Unas voulut jeter un œil à la blessure de son otage. Léana commença à enlever son gilet par balles ainsi que son pull vert. La créature primitive remarqua que la piqûre de la Jaffa fut dans le dos et il ne put rien faire pour le moment. Il expliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait à Léana qu'il pourrait la soigner, une fois arriver chez lui, chez son peuple. Ils se remirent donc en route vers le lieu où habite l'Unas._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Léana s'écroula à terre Chakka, inquiet pour l'humaine, dut la porter au plus vite chez lui. _

_Après un long trajet, l'Unas arriva enfin chez lui, dans des grottes obscures où vivait son peuple. Le synbiot de Léana fit son possible pour la sauver mais il ne put la maintenir en vie plus longtemps. Chakka chercha le guérisseur qui examina l'humaine. D'autres Unas sortirent de leurs maisons en pierre afin de mieux voir l'étrange créature que Chakka avait ramenée. Lorsque le guérisseur vit la piqûre de Léana dans le dos, il chercha des herbes médicinales qu'il les écrasa pour en faire une pommade. Il étala ensuite la pommade sur la blessure de la jeune femme. _

_Malgré son inconscience, elle ressentit la douleur abominable que lui procurait sa blessure. On lui posa alors un linge humide pour faire baisser la fièvre qu'elle avait._

_000_

_L'équipe du colonel O'Neil ne trouva plus de traces à partir des marais qui abritaient les énormes insectes, mais aussi des larves Goa'Ulds qui nageaient dans l'eau. Par mal chance, un des hommes de SG- 5, fut possédé par une de ces larves. Il commençait à tirer sur tout le monde et Carter n'avait guère le choix que de le tuer. Le Colonel ne lui en voulait pas de son geste. _

_Ils continuèrent les recherches durant plusieurs heures. _

_000_

_Les heures passèrent et la fièvre de Léana ne descendit toujours pas. Chakka s'inquiéta de plus en plus sur la santé de l'humaine. Le chef du clan Unas s'avança vers Chakka et semblait lui ordonner d'abandonner cette humaine à son sort. Mais Chakka se rebella, puis attaqua son chef violemment. Le combat fut terrible le sang vert de leurs corps se mettait à salir la terre de la grotte. Chakka réussit tout de même à le vaincre. Fier de sa victoire contre un Unas adulte, Chakka se mit à hurler pour montrer à son peuple qu'il était devenu le nouveau chef de clan. Soudain, Léana, qui était réveillée, se leva et se dirigea vers Chakka._

_A ce moment- là, Teal'C apparut avec les autres membres de SG- 1 et SG- 5, leurs armes pointées sur les Unas. Le Jaffa avait réussi à retrouver les traces de l'Unas qui se dirigeaient vers les grottes. Terrifiés, le clan des Unas prirent peur et se mirent sur leur défensive en grognant._

_Léana, encore très faible, supplia aux siens d'épargner les Unas et de baisser leurs armes, des deux côtés. Les deux peuples déposèrent alors leurs armes à terre. Voyant que la situation semblait aller, Léana s'évanouit. Chakka la releva et Teal'C remarqua que son synbiot était en train de mourir. Ne pouvant la déplacer à cause de son état, SG-1 resta dans la grotte pendant que SG- 5 allait à la Porte des Etoiles prévenir le Général Hammond de la situation. _

_Léana se réveilla après quelques heures, rétablie mais sans synbiot. Elle remercia alors Chakka et son peuple pour leur hospitalité et elle lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible, afin d'aider son peuple. SG- 1 retourna alors sur Terre. _

**_###_**

Lana semblait connaître le groupe de quatre personnes. Il y avait une femme blonde et trois hommes. Maggie, son amie qui les servait régulièrement, lui raconta durant leur pause :

« Tu te rappelles de ce groupe, là- bas. Eh bien, hier soir, quand t'avait fini ton service, y avait un gros motard qui s'était levé pour danser avec la femme blonde. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Elle a refusé et le mec s'est énervé. Il voulait la frapper mais les deux autres gars qui accompagnait la nana – les balèzes, pas le p'tit intello à lunettes -, ben… ils ont mis une de ses raclées à ce gros porc qu'il est sorti du resto comme une furie.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me racontes pas de conneries !

- Je t'assure, Lana. T'aurais dû voir le spectacle s'était excellent ! HAHAHAHA ! Au moins quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire par ces brutes sans cervelles ! »

Lana et Maggie rigolèrent toutes les deux en s'imaginant à nouveau, la scène avec la bagarre de l'homme et du groupe de quatre personnes. Mais, plus Lana vit ces personnes, plus elle eut l'impression de les connaître.

Lana retourna à son travail sans se poser plus de questions sur leurs sujets.

**###**

_Après un long débriefing, le Général Hammond décida de garder Léana dans l'équipe SG- 1. A certains moments, Léana se sentit seule sans son synbiot. _

_Afin de passer le temps, Teal'C invita son amie Jaffa à s'entraîner avec lui. Elle accepta avec joie et elle réussit à bien se défendre. Mais son vieil ami, lui apprit tout de même de nouvelles techniques pour mieux attaquer et se défendre d'une attaque visant les points vitaux de l'adversaire. Les jours passèrent et Teal'C fut fier des progrès rapides de son élève :_

_« Quand je te vois comme ça, tu as énormément grandi depuis la dernière fois sur Chulak. Dis- moi, te rappelles- tu le jour de notre rencontre, il y a des années de cela ?_

_- Notre rencontre ? Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle la prison était infecte et les prisonniers étaient maltraités. Je me demande toujours comment nous avons pu supporter aussi longtemps cette manière de vivre !_

_- En effet, Léana. Dès le premier regard que nous avons échangé, j'avais remarqué que tu possédais une force en toi que même les Grands Maîtres Goa'Ulds pourraient craindre. C'est pour cela que tu dois t'entraîner et venir avec nos amis terriens faire des missions interplanétaires. Afin de pouvoir, un jour, libérer nos frères de leurs mains ! »_

_Léana lui sourit en acquiesçant à ses paroles. Tout à coup, pendant qu'ils traversaient le couloir, un homme de la base tira sur la jeune femme. Teal'C, furieux de ce geste inattendu, blessa l'homme qui était possédé par un Goa'Uld. O'Neil arriva sur les lieux de l'incident accompagné d'une équipe médicale. La base fut alors mise en alerte à cause d'une infiltration de l'ennemi. _

_Teal'C tint son amie dans ses bras. Léana regarda ses amis en leur disant de toujours continuer leur lutte contre les Goa'Ulds. A ce moment- là, Léana ferma les yeux avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte où du sang coulait. Elle mourut à cet instant, suite à la blessure dont elle a été victime._

_(A suivre...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>La mort de Léana est donc arrivée. A présent, Lana va découvrir des choses extraordinaires et va rencontrer des gens dont elle ne savait pas l'existence.<em>

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. ^^  
><em>


	5. P I : Chap 5

**Donc, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 5 . ^^ **

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 5<strong>

Lana se réveilla tout à coup. Elle avait rêvé de la pauvre femme qui était morte dans cette base militaire qui était sous terre. Elle essaya de se calmer et se reprendre, puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve. Depuis un certain temps, ses rêves s'intensifièrent et elle ne pouvait plus dormir après cela.

Lana alla retourner travailler le lendemain, en parlant de cela à son amie Maggie qui lui conseilla d'aller voir un spécialiste du sommeil. Mais elle se souvint de l'endroit où ces gens avaient l'intention d'enterrer le corps de la jeune femme des rêves de Lana.

Pour voir si ses rêves furent vraiment réels, Lana alla à ce cimetière militaire et vit avec ses propres yeux, l'étrange cérémonie que pratiqua Bra'tac devant toute l'assemblée. Cachée derrière un arbre, Lana observa avec beaucoup d'étonnement et d'incompréhension, ce qui se tramait devant elle :

« Ce n'est pas possible, je crois que je dois rêver ! Mes rêves sont donc exacts et ils ne sont pas tirés de mon imagination ! Mais alors… cette personne qui est morte, qui est- elle ? C'est vraiment dingue ! Je crois que je sis en train de devenir folle ! Oui, ça doit être ça ! Je vais rentrer chez moi et oubliez toute cette histoire. »

Lana décida donc de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier tout cela.

**###**

_Une semaine plus tard, les funérailles de Léana furent organisées par Teal'C et Bra'tac. Ils avaient voulu faire une cérémonie de tradition Jaffa afin de toujours se rappeler leur amie. Beaucoup de monde fut venu pour un dernier hommage à cette courageuse jeune femme. Le corps de la défunte reposa dans le cimetière de l'Air Force. Le Général Hammond avait réussi à avoir une permission exceptionnelle pour cela._

_A présent, ils devaient interroger l'assassin. Malheureusement, en allant vers les cellules de détention, l'équipe SG- 1 vit que le criminel avait mis fin à ses jours. Le Dr Fraiser pratiqua une autopsie sur le corps du militaire et confirma que le Goa'Uld avait usé de poison caché dans une dent pour se suicider. _

_Malgré ce deuil, l'équipe SG- 1 devait continuer à remplir leurs missions._

_000_

_Un an passa et pour fêter la disparition de leur amie Léana, ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant dont ils avaient l'habitude d'aller manger avec elle, le week- end._

**_###_**

Durant tout un an, Lana ne reçut plus de rêves étranges venant de la jeune femme qui a été tuée. Ne se rendant pas compte, elle avait dû travailler le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de cette femme.

Venant à peine de prendre son service, Maggie lui montra les gens qui venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant : le groupe de quatre personnes. Lana devait prendre leurs commandes, mais elle réussit à convaincre son amie de le faire à sa place. Maggie accepta avec plaisir.

O'Neil avait proposé d'aller manger au Buffalo Grill, leur fameux restaurant. Teal'C, qui n'avait pas le moral ces derniers temps, vint avec le colonel, le major et Jackson. Ils commandèrent tous auprès de la serveuse Maggie, quatre steaks avec des frites et des légumes. Ils discutèrent durant tout le repas, les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés durant toute cette année qui s'était écoulée.

A la fin du repas, ils remarquèrent soudain, qu'une serveuse se faisait maltraiter par un motard. La jeune femme fut Lana qui n'avait pas eu le choix que de servir le motard qu'elle voulait éviter. Le motard n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler dessus de venir plus près de lui.

Les clients du restaurant se retournèrent tous afin de mieux saisir la raison pour laquelle, ce motard hurlait dans tout le restaurant. Maggie essaya de persuader son patron de faire quelque chose, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait défendu une de ses serveuses, il avait atterri à l'hôpital avec de multiples factures.

Teal'C se leva alors, ne pouvant plus supporter d'entendre les appels de la jeune femme. O'Neil lui conseilla :

« Ne lui fais pas trop mal, Teal'C. Et surtout, ne frappe pas le premier. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là !

- Compris O'Neil. »

Lana commença à avoir mal au poignet avec le motard qui voulait qu'elle vienne avec sa bande s'amuser un peu. Tout à coup, elle vit Teal'C s'approcher et demander à l'homme de relâcher la jeune femme. Le motard refusa. Il se mit alors à frapper le Jaffa. Mais, Teal'C réussit à esquiver ses attaques au visage et de lui mettre un poing en plein visage.

Tous les clients le félicitèrent puisque le motard quitta le restaurant avec sa bande. Lana, qui était à terre, vit que le grand homme à la peau mate et musclé lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le remercia alors de son aide. Quand Teal'C regarda mieux le visage de Lana, il eut un choc. Il lui dit :

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à une personne que j'ai connue. Mon nom est Teal'C.

- Ah ! Moi, c'est Lana Andrews. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Est- ce que vous avez un instant ? Je voudrais vous présenter à mes amis.

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop si c'est bon.

- Mais si, ma puce vas- y ! », répondit Maggie qui était derrière elle.

Intriguée, Lana le suit à sa table où Teal'C montra à ses collègues, la jeune femme. A leurs tours, ils furent choqués de voir une personne qui ressemblait beaucoup à Léana. O'Neil voulut qu'elle vienne avec eux.

Effrayée de leurs regards sur elle, Lana refusa de suivre des étrangers. Puis, elle sortit précipitamment par l'arrière boutique en disant à son patron -qui ne lui en voulait pas- de rentrer chez elle.

Soudain, à l'extérieur, Lana se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer. Malheureusement, elle se fit agresser par le motard d'avant. Elle appela au secours, mais personne ne vint.

« Alors, petite garce, maintenant n'y'a plus personne pour venir à ton secours. Tu vas gentiment me suivre et on va s'amuser tous les deux, hein, poulette ! HIN HIN HIN !

- Lâchez- moi, vous me faites mal ! AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! »

L'homme avait sorti de sa poche un couteau qu'il avait mis à la gorge de la pauvre serveuse. Par chance, Teal'C avait suit Lana et réussit à la sauver. Le motard ne se laissa pas faire cette fois et lança son couteau vers le Jaffa qui se le prit dans le bras. O'Neil, Carter et Jackson sortirent afin d'aider leur ami. Ils virent qu'il avait un couteau planté dans son bras. Mais Teal'C parvint tout de même à la mettre K. O. Carter appela la police afin d'arrêter ce faiseur de trouble.

Dès que la police eut sa disposition, Lana remercia Teal'C et ses amis, avant d'être reconduite chez elle.

Une fois chez elle, la jeune femme prit une bonne douche avant de regarder un peu la télévision. Elle s'endormit alors devant son poste allumé. Son patron lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle avait droit à une semaine de congés. La jeune femme le remercia et décida donc d'oublier toute cette histoire avec le motard au plus vite.


	6. P I : Chap 6

**Chap. 6**

Mais un soir, dans la semaine de ses congés, une chose étrange arriva à Lana. Durant son sommeil, Lana eut un rêve bizarre où elle se vit sur un vaisseau spatial. Tout à coup, Lana se fit téléporter elle se réveilla quand elle sentit le transfert.

Elle fut soudain effrayée et curieuse de l'endroit où elle était. Cela lui semblait le même que celui de son rêve. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers un hublot où elle aperçut la Terre. Elle recula de peur. Soudain, de petits êtres gris sortirent de l'ombre d'un mur. L'un d'eux, avec une broche sur la poitrine, s'approcha de la visiteuse. Il lui dit sur un ton cristallin et clair :

« Bonjour, Lana Andrews. Bienvenue sur le _O__'__Neil_, notre vaisseau de combat. Je me nomme Thor je suis le chef et commandant de la flotte Asgards. Je suis ici sur la demande du colonel O'Neil que vous devez connaître. Il souhaiterait que je vous éclaire sur votre vie antérieure.

- Euh… je veux bien que vous m'aidiez à comprendre pourquoi j'ai reçu des images de la vie de cette femme venant d'autre part. Mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne durera pas très longtemps. Ne bouger pas, s'il vous plaît durant l'expérience. », avertit alors Thor.

Pas très rassurée, Lana s'installa sur une table d'opération où le petit être grisâtre positionna un appareil bizarre sur son front. Soudain, la jeune femme eut mal à la tête puis revit toute la vie d'une certaine Léana. Elle était une Jaffa et comptait énormément pour Teal'C et les autres membres de SG- 1. Lana remarqua une ressemblance physique assez étonnante entre elle et cette femme.

Dès que l'Asgard enleva la machine du front de Lana, celle- ci s'évanouit à cause de toutes ces informations qu'elle venait d'assimiler. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lana vit qu'elle n'était plus sur le vaisseau spatial de cet étrange petit être gris. L'endroit où elle était, lui sembla alors familier. Voyant mieux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, au fond de son lit.

Le lendemain, elle décida d'aller au SG- C elle savait encore où était cette base militaire. Arrivée devant le grillage de la base, un officier vint vers elle et lui demanda de le suivre. L'emmena ensuite à l'intérieur de la base où elle remarqua sur un plan, qu'elle était sur plusieurs étages, enfoncée dans le plus profond de la terre.

Le Général Hammond, accompagné du colonel O'Neil, accueillirent la jeune femme. Le Général décida de lui faire faire une petite visite des lieux. Le colonel s'en chargea. Lana fut fascinée par tout ce que les gens faisaient ici sans que personne de l'extérieur –c'est-à-dire les civils- ne savent pour la menace extraterrestre qui pesait sur eux. Le Colonel lui expliqua ensuite le terme du contrat qu'elle devait signer :

« Hum. Avant de poursuivre cette petite… ''ballade'', mon supérieur m'a chargé de vous expliquez en quoi consiste cette clause de confidentialité, que vous devrez signer obligatoirement. Bien. Donc je disais que tout ceci devra être secret et personne, une fois à l'extérieur ne devras en connaître cette fonction.

- Je sais Colonel O'Neil, je vous jure que je ne révèlerai rien de tout ceci. Et puis, entre nous, depuis que j'ai ces rêves, je connais votre programme et ce que vous faites pour nous, les civils. Je vous remercie pour cela.

- Eh bien, vous me surprenez, Mlle Kent ! D'autres personnes du gouvernement auraient sans doute refusé de nier que nous apportons une protection pour la planète toute entière. Et si nous continuons cette visite !

- Avec grand plaisir, colonel ! »

Lana suivit le Colonel O'Neil vers la salle de contrôle où était le centre du fonctionnement de la Porte des Etoiles.

Soudain, la Porte s'activa de l'extérieur. Walter Harriman, le responsable des commandes de la Porte, annonça la venue d'une personne que le Général Hammond attendait. Lana fut témoin de l'extraordinaire activation de l'anneau.

Le Colonel et Lana suivirent le Général dans la salle d'embarquement. On désactiva l'iris afin de laisser le voyageur d'une autre planète. Et ce voyageur fut Chakka, l'Unas qui a été trouvé par Léana, un an auparavant.

Lorsque Chakka s'avança, vers les humains, il fut heureux de voir la jeune femme qui semblait tout à coup, effrayée par sa présence. Le Pr Jackson et Teal'C les avaient rejoints dans la salle de la Porte. Voyant que Lana recula de plus en plus à chaque approche de l'Unas, Chakka ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Chakka se tourna alors vers Daniel avec un air incompréhensif.

Daniel essaya de lui expliquer la situation avec Lana. Le Général invita alors SG- 1 et l'Unas de s'installer confortablement afin de mieux discuter. Lana fut conviée à participer à leur réunion.

Chakka ne quitta pas Lana des yeux et l'examina attentivement. Il remarqua soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas le signe de son ancien dieu Apophis sur son front. Mais avant toute chose, Hammond voulut connaître la raison de la venue de Chakka sur Terre. L'Unas se mit à parler dans sa langue que Daniel traduisit. Daniel expliqua ensuite le reste aux autres :

« Chakka semble être devenu un médiateur/ un ambassadeur sur sa planète. Depuis qu'on été venu là- bas, il avait réussi à convaincre d'autres tribus que nous, la Tau'ri, étions pacifiques et voulions leur proposer une alliance.

- C'est très intéressant. Qu'en dites- vous Colonel ?

- Euh… Oui oui, très intéressant, en effet. », répondit le colonel très désintéressé de cette réunion.

Le Général autorisa donc Chakka, à rester sur la base. On emmena les invités dans leurs quartiers. Lana remarqua que l'Unas voulait lui parler mais il n'osa pas la déranger.

Lana entra alors dans les quartiers de Chakka qui était en train de déballer son sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il se tourna vers l'humaine puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir par terre, qui était une coutume chez eux. La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Elle se mit à rougir quand elle regarda la créature dans ses yeux orangés. Chakka commença à s'excuser en essayant d'utiliser leur langage qu'il avait appris avec le Pr Jackson. Malheureusement, il était encore très débutant dans son apprentissage de leur langage. Chakka tenta, tant bien que mal, à faire comprendre Lana qu'il était désolé de l'avoir confondu avec son amie Léana.

Lana comprit exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et elle se leva pour lui montrer une blessure dans son dos. Elle s'était rappelée que cette ''Léana'' avait été blessée sur la planète des Unas. Chakka fut médusé en voyant la plaie si similaire à celle qu'il avait vu sur le dos de la Jaffa décédée. Au moment où il voulut toucher la cicatrice, Lana se leva. Elle dut partir et salua l'Unas qui fit de même.

En se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, Lana croisa le colonel O'Neil qui l'invita à déjeuner avec lui. Une fois assis à une table, le Colonel put lui annoncer :

« Mlle Kent, j'ai le privilège de vous informez que nous vous autorisons à venir avec nous en mission. Je veux dire, avec mon équipe, bien sûr ! Carter vous expliquera tout et vous donnera votre tenue pour la mission sur le terrain. Nous partirons dans trois heures. Donc, je pense que vous aurez le temps de vous préparer. On vous attendra dans la salle d'embarquement.

- Mais… Colonel, pourquoi voulez- vous que je vous accompagne en mission ? Je ne suis pas votre amie Jaffa Léana ! Je n'y connais rien en combat et en plus, je ne serais qu'un poids dans votre mission. Je… je ne peux pas venir avec vous !

- Lana, vous vous rappelez de votre… euh… ''séjour'' chez les Asgards ?

- Ma foi, oui. C'est vrai, c'est vous le fameux O'Neil dont Thor m'avait parlé. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? En quoi suis- je si spéciale pour votre programme ?

- Je crois que je peux répondre à votre question. », dit alors Teal'C qui les avait rejoint.

Teal'C lui expliqua tout ce que Léana avait fait pour eux et ce qu'elle était devenue pour son peuple malgré son jeune âge, elle avait réussi à survivre à l'emprisonnement. Personne n'aurait pu tenir comme elle l'avait fait.

Lana se mit à rougir à ses paroles. Le Colonel lui reposa alors la question elle accepta finalement. On lui précisa encore que se n'était qu'une mission d'exploration où ils ne font que marcher et explorer le paysage d'une planète.

Carter, qui les avait rejoins, emmena la jeune femme vers les vestiaires pour femmes où elle lui prépara une uniforme comme la leur et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de leurs armes. Une fois qu'elles étaient prêtes, elles rejoignirent leur équipe dans la salle d'embarquement. L'équipe SG- 1 au complet plus leur invitée.

* * *

><p><em>Sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 6 de "Lana Andrews Origins". Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt. ^^<em>


	7. P I : Chap 7

**Chap. 7**

Ils traversèrent alors le vortex qui s'était activé, puis arrivèrent sur une planète où tout ressemblait à la Terre. Le Colonel précisa que la planète fut nommée P9G- 844. C'était une planète où les arbres et les plantes s'épanouissaient paisible puisqu'il n'y avait pas la présence d'un quelconque signe de vie. Ils se mirent alors en marche et à se diriger vers une forêt sauvage. Teal'C fut très attentif, car il avait entendu un bruit inhabituel venant des buissons et des arbres, un peu plus tôt. Mais ne trouvant rien, il continua son chemin avec ses amis. Ils marchèrent durant une bonne heure avant de remarquer, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les observait depuis un moment.

Tout à coup, des hommes jaillirent des buissons et les attaquèrent. Lana essaya du mieux qu'elle put pour se défendre. Malheureusement, elle tira sur un homme qu'elle le blessa et que lui, dans sa chute, blessa la jeune femme. Soudain, voyant que le groupe de la Terre était mieux préparé au combat, les hommes battirent en retraite.

SG- 1 vit l'homme que Lana avait blessé et décidèrent de l'emmener au plus vite à leur base. Teal'C remarqua alors que son amie Lana ne fut plus là ; il se mit ensuite à hurler que cela était sa faute, si elle avait été enlevée par l'ennemi.

De retour sur leur base, le Dr Fraiser opéra d'urgence l'homme et son opération dura des heures.

**###**

On porta Lana sur les épaules d'un homme très fort. Le chemin fut long avant que le groupe d'hommes arrivait dans leur village. On allongea la jeune femme dans une maison, sur un lit où une femme s'occupa d'elle.

Quand Lana se réveilla, elle avait eu une affreuse douleur venant de ses côtes. Ne comprenant pas, elle souleva l'étrange robe qu'on lui avait mise durant son sommeil. Elle remarqua alors que des bandages furent autour de son ventre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été blessée. Tout à coup, un homme entra dans la chambre. L'individu transporta un plateau avec des pots contenant d'étranges substances et des bandages. Voyant qu'il s'approcha d'elle, Lana recula, apeurée. Il lui annonça sur un ton rassurant :

« Tenez- vous tranquille, je vais vous appliquer une pommade sur votre blessure pour vous soigner et vous protégez d'une infection.

- Où… où suis- je ? Que m'est- il arrivée ?

- Vous êtes dans le village des légendaires guerriers Sodan. Vous ne vous rappelez peut- être plus, mais nous vous avons attaqué. Et vous avez survécu à une offensive d'un de mes hommes. Mais votre peuple a tué et emmené son corps avec eux.

- Je… c'est la première fois que je mettais battu contre quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer je n'ai fait que me protéger de son attaque ! Surtout contre un autre peuple humain comme le votre. »

Intrigué de ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'homme se présenta, il se nomma Jolen. Jolen lui appliqua enfin sa pommade qui lui fit mal.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il lui conseilla de rester allonger encore quelques jours. Durant plusieurs jours, Lana s'ennuya à rester coucher dans le lit. Jolen vint tout le temps la voir afin de lui apporter à manger et de lui changer ses bandages.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin prête à se lever, Lana eut beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout. Après plusieurs essais, elle réussit à avancer vers la porte de la maison. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la hutte et vit comment le village fut organisé.

Jolen remarqua que la jeune femme se tenait au seuil de la porte. Il vint alors vers elle. Lana lui demanda :

« Jolen, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je dois rentrer chez moi par la porte.

- Cela est impossible, jeune femme. D'après la loi de mon village, si un homme est tué par l'ennemi et celui- ci vie encore, un des guerriers devra le venger en combattant contre lui. Même si vous n'avez aucunes chances de le vaincre en combat singulier, j'ai l'obligation de vous enseignez tous ce que je sais. »

Voyant qu'il était sérieux, Lana ne voulut pas mourir ici et encore moins, si jeune. Elle venait à peine de rencontrer des gens extraordinaires qui voyagent à travers les galaxies grâce à une porte. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à voir avec eux.

Elle décida donc de s'entraîner dure avec Jolen afin qu'elle puisse vaincre la personne qui l'affrontera. Mais Jolen était un professeur très exigeant et il ne lui laissa aucun répit lors des combats au corps- à- corps. Il lui apprit de nombreuses techniques sodans qu'elle maîtrisa rapidement. Elle devait tout de même faire attention de ne pas forcer puisque sa blessure n'était pas encore complètement soignée.

Et c'est par un coup trop fort dans le ventre de la jeune femme, que Jolen rouvrit sa plaie. Lana s'accroupit au milieu de leur combat, ce tenant le ventre à l'endroit de la plaie. Jolen appela une femme à la rescousse pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à la soigner.

L'état de Lana se dégrada très rapidement elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Haikon, le chef du peuple Sodan, demanda à Jolen :

« Comment va la jeune femme ? Elle doit être prête pour le rituel, tu le sais.

- Je le sais chef. Mais j'ai exigé beaucoup trop de choses alors que sa blessure n'était pas complètement guérie. C'est de ma faute si elle meure avant qu'on ait eu l'occasion de venger la mort de notre ''frère''.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'elle se remettra. »

La femme sortit avec des bandages ensanglantés dans les mains elle rassura le chef et Jolen que Lana se remettra dans quelques jours de sa blessure. Mais elle devra attendre quelques semaines avant que Jolen reprenne l'entraînement avec elle.

**###**

L'opération de l'homme dura plusieurs heures : il avait une hémorragie interne au niveau de l'abdomen, de nombreuses côtes brisées et une fracture du bras.

Lorsque le Dr Fraiser ressortit du bloc, elle informa le Général Hammond que l'homme de P9G- 844 était encore dans un état critique et qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour le soigner. Il fallait à présent attendre qu'il y ait une amélioration.

Le colonel O'Neil et son équipe, après deux jours de repos, voulurent retourner sur la planète P9G- 844 pour chercher Lana. Mais le Général refusa qu'ils y retournent sans connaître mieux le terrain. Il leur demanda d'attendre que leur prisonnier soit guérit.

Mais cela dura plusieurs semaines puisqu' il avait eu de graves blessures. Il se réveilla alors, 15 jours plus tard.

O'Neil et Teal'C allèrent l'interroger sur l'enlèvement de leur amie. L'homme se présenta et dit :

« Je me nomme Wolknek et je suis un des légendaires guerriers du peuple Sodan. Votre amie est sûrement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vous êtes le fameux peuple dont les Goa'Ulds recherchent votre village depuis des siècles ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'une légende !, dit Teal'C étonné.

- C'est exact, notre peuple se cache depuis des générations des Goa'Ulds. Nous nous attaquons à tous ceux que nous ne connaissons pas et qui nous veulent du mal.

- C'est pour cela que vous nous avez attaqué et kidnappé une des nôtres ?

- Oui, elle a été capturée pour venger ma mort puisque c'est elle qui m'a blessé.

- Nous voudrions la récupérer et vous ramenez sur votre planète. Sachez que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous combattons aussi les Goa'Ulds. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons devenir alliés, une fois que tout cela soit terminé, proposa le Général Hammond.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais comme vous m'avez soigné, j'ai une dette envers vous. Je vais donc vous amené à mon chef. », répondit Wolnek.

Le Général confia l'escorte de Wolnek à l'équipe SG- 1. Ils partirent, une semaine plus tard, car Wolnek n'était pas en état de marcher bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Un nouveau chapitre pleins de rebondissements. ^^<em>

_Pensez à me laisser vos reviews. ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt. _


	8. P I : Chap 8

**Chap. 8**

Après deux semaines, Lana retrouva la forme et sa blessure était presque complètement guérie. Jolen reprit avec elle, l'entraînement spécifique aux Sodans.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, Jolen le dit à son chef qui organisa alors le rituel de vengeance. Lana s'habilla comme un guerrier Sodan. Tous les guerriers du village furent réunis et Haikon annonça :

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour le rituel de vengeance. Cette femme venant d'une autre planète a tué un de nos frères. Son corps a disparu avec le peuple de cette femme. Pour venger sa mort, la loi Sodan dit clairement, qu'un guerrier Sodan doit affronter le tueur de son ami. En l'occurrence, je vous demande, qui veut venger la mort de Wolnek ? Que celui qui veut affronter la femme pour la punir, s'avance. Femme, tu es prévenue, ceci est un combat à mort.

- Je me porte volontaire d'affronter cette femme pour venger la mort de notre ami. »

L'homme qui avait prononcé ses mots, fut Jolen qui s'avança vers la zone de combat où Lana attendait. Lana fut choquée de devoir affronter son maître d'armes qui l'avait aidé à s'entraîner comme une vraie Sodan.

Jolen commença le combat avec une attaque frontale. Lana réussit à l'esquiver agilement et essaya de lui porter un coup dans le ventre, qu'elle rata. Le combat fut rude et les deux se battirent bien sans montrer le moindre de faiblesse. Tout à coup, Jolen fut surprit par un pied de Lana qui le fit tomber à terre et qu'elle réussit à prendre le dessus. Les autres guerriers qui observèrent le combat, furent admiratifs que cette femme puisse tenir tête avec Jolen, un des meilleurs guerriers du village.

Puis, contre toute attente, Lana arriva à atteindre un point vital de Jolen. Jolen tomba alors terre, envoyant loin, son arme. Lana pointa alors son arme au cou de Jolen pour indiquer qu'elle l'avait battu.

Haikon félicita les deux combattants et demanda à la jeune femme de mettre fin aux jours de Jolen qui a été déshonoré en tentant de venger Wolnek dans un duel équitable.

Lana releva son arme, puis annonça à tout le monde :

« J'ai vaincu le guerrier que vous m'avez envoyé. Et d'après votre loi, si je ne me trompe pas, je suis libre de partir, car j'ai remporté la victoire à votre rituel. Mais je ne peux pas tuer cet homme. Jolen, je ne peux pas te tuer après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'ai aucunes raisons de prendre ta vie. Surtout qui s'est bien battu. »

Tous les spectateurs furent bouche bée et éberlués de la générosité de la jeune femme. Jolen se releva et remercia Lana de sa gentillesse de l'avoir épargner.

**###**

Une semaine plus tard, SG- 1 arriva au village des Sodans, accompagné de leur ''prisonniers'' et invité Wolnek, qui a été soigné par le Dr Fraiser. Haikon vit au loin le groupe de militaire qui escortait Wolnek. Il appela Jolen et les autres guerriers pour protéger le village en cas d'attaque de leurs parts. Jolen alla prévenir Lana qui travaillait avec les autres femmes, dans les jardins.

Lorsque Lana vit ses amis arrivés, elle se mit à courir vers eux, soulagée de les revoir. Le colonel O'Neil et Jackson parlèrent avec Haikon d'un accord pour devenir alliés, pendant que Lana leur raconta toute son aventure chez les Sodans.

Haikon autorisa, quelques minutes plus tard, que Lana et ses amis repartent sur leur planète en ami. Les Sodans et la Tau'ri voulaient former une alliance.

Mais avant de partir, Wolnek attaqua Lana de dos. Heureusement, Jolen vit cela et fit stopper son attaque à son ''frère'' il lui expliqua que Lana avait payé sa dette en le battant dans le rituel de vengeance. Jolen et les autres crurent que Wolnek était mort. Contrarié, Wolnek retourna dans sa maison.

SG-1 et Lana retournèrent ensuite à la Porte des Etoiles. Jolen et quelques guerriers Sodans les accompagnèrent. Avant que le petit groupe ne traverse le vortex, Jolen donna à Lana, un cadeau qui était un bracelet très spécial : il lui expliqua :

« Ce bracelet est très spécial : il peut rendre invisible celui qui le porte. Cela peut être pratique lors de batailles contre les Goa'Ulds. J'espère que tu en prendras soin, Lana.

- Merci beaucoup Jolen. Je te promets de prendre soin de ton cadeau. »

Ils retournèrent alors sur Terre.

Quelques jours plus tard, après un long repos bien mérité, l'équipe SG- 1 au complet, put repartir en mission sur la planète de Chakka. Les Unas avaient envoyé un message au SG- C, un message de secours. Le Général Hammond confia cette mission à l'équipe SG- 1 qui connaissait déjà ce peuple.

Une fois qu'ils furent de l'autre côté, Jackson remarqua des pas anormaux autour de la Porte des Etoiles. Teal'C vit cela et confirma que les Unas ont été attaqué par des étrangers. O'Neil ordonna de simplement faire du repérage, avant de revenir avec des renforts.

Ils avancèrent tous ensemble dans la forêt qui borde la zone de la Porte. Lana fut inquiète pour Chakka qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les rêves et les souvenirs de Léana.

Soudain, Teal'C vit de loin des hommes posés des pièges dans des buissons. Carter prit ses jumelles et constata que les personnes qui étaient responsables des enlèvements des Unas, furent des humains comme eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas très avancés technologiquement.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Lana alla voir de plus près les pièges que les hommes avaient posés. Elle put utiliser à se moment- là, le brassard que Jolen lui avait offert. Invisible, Lana s'avança vers l'endroit où étaient les pièges. Tapis dans les buissons, l'équipe SG- 1 observèrent où l'homme se dirigeait, en contrebas. Il avait rejoins un chariot avec des hommes armés autour ils semblèrent surveiller une cargaison que contenait des cages et des hurlements en sortirent.

Lana, entendant ces cris, se dirigea vers le chariot. O'Neil qui remarqua ce qu'elle voulait faire, essaya de l'appeler. Mais elle n'entendit pas et continua son chemin. Une fois derrière la porte de la cage, elle vit avec effroi que les cages contenaient des Unas. Ne supportant pas la vue de ses pauvres êtres, elle décida de les libérer. Les hommes qui les surveillaient, furent à la chasse aux Unas. Lana ouvrit lentement la porte tout en leur chuchotant dans les quelques mots qu'elle pouvait dire :

« _**'' **__Soyez __silencieux __et __ne __faites __rien __qui __puisse __n__ous __faire __repérer __**'' **__*****_. Mes amis sont derrière les grands buissons, en- haut de la montée. Allez les rejoindre. »

Les Unas sortirent silencieusement de leur cage avant de rejoindre O'Neil et les autres. Dans le lot des prisonniers, il y avait Chakka qui reconnut la voix de Lana invisible.

_(__*****__ce __passage __est __traduit __en __langue __française_)

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

><p>On arrive enfin vers la fin de la partie I. Il reste peut- être que deux chapitres. J'espère que vous appréciez ce que j'écris depuis le début. Un grand merci à tous ! ^^<p>

A bientôt pour la suite et fin de la partie I. ^^


	9. P I : Chap 9

**Chap. 9**

Malheureusement, les Unas n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de leur cage et les hommes se demandèrent ce qui s'étaient passés pour que la porte du chariot fût ouverte. Par chance, leur ''marchandise'' n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir et purent retourner au village.

Lana retourna auprès de ses amis pour leur raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert. Jackson expliqua alors au colonel :

« Nous devons allez au village pour voir ce qui se passe pour les Unas primitifs de cette planète se font capturer par des hommes.

- Jackson, nous n'avons pas les ressources nécessaires pour faire cela. Retournons au SG- C afin de dire ce qui ne va pas puis, nous reviendrons pour les secourir.

- Jack, je refuse de les laisser entre les mains de ses horribles hommes. Si vous voulez retourner au SG- C, que cela ne tienne, mais moi, je vais secourir ces pauvres Unas !

- …, fit O'Neil.

- Elle a raison, mon colonel. On ne laisse pas nos alliés en si mauvaises postures alors qu'ils nous ont demandé de l'aide, répliqua Carter.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Nous allons au village voir ce qui se trame, OK ? »

Ils se mirent alors en chemin vers le village, en suivant le convoi.

Arrivés au village, ils observèrent du haut d'une colline, les faits et gestes des villageois et en particulier, les chasseurs. Lana constata que les Unas furent maltraités par les humains ils devaient effectuer de nombreuses tâches que les humains ne faisaient pas. Jackson confirma leurs observations qu'ils avaient été réduits à l'esclavage.

Teal'C crut que les Unas ne se laisseraient pas capturer si facilement. Lana ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela et décider d'aller les secourir. Carter échafauda un plan qui consistait à se déguiser comme eux et de demander ce que les hommes de ce village faisaient aux Unas. O'Neil vola d'un sèche- linge, des vêtements de femme qu'il donna à Lana, qui les mit.

Une fois habillée comme les gens de cette planète, Lana descendit au village accompagné de Jackson, qui se faisait passer pour son mari. Ils allèrent demander aux villageois qui semblaient ''dresser'' des Unas dans un clos, le responsable à qui appartenait l'enclos et le marché. Un des hommes dans l'enclos montra du doigt un homme très enrobé. Il leur expliqua qu'il était le chef du village et également le meilleur marchand d'esclaves de la région.

Lana et Jackson se dirigèrent vers lui. La jeune femme chuchota à Daniel, qu'elle parlerait avec lui, seul à seul. L'homme vit les deux arrivés vers lui, il leur déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Bienvenue dans notre merveilleux village. Vous semblez de venir de loin, en voyant vos vêtements et vos têtes. Que puis- je faire pour vous, humbles voyageurs ?

- Moi et mon mari, souhaiterions acheter une créature comme celle- ci.

- Oh ! Mais vous êtes au bon endroit, madame. Je suis le meilleur marchand d'Unas de toute la région. Je ne vends que les meilleurs bêtes bien dresser et obéissant, ils vous feront toutes vos taches ménagères. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Les deux suivirent le marchand vers une grange où ils virent avec effroi, de pauvres Unas emprisonnés dans des cages comme des animaux. Soudain, elle vit Chakka qui était assis. Jackson dit alors à l'homme :

« Nous voudrions prendre celui –là.

- Désolé, mon petit monsieur, mais cette créature vient d'arriver et n'a pas encore été dressé. De toute façon, il vaut au moins deux Unas sauvages, car, regardez donc, il est issus de cette région. »

Tout à coup, l'Unas se leva, puis reconnut Lana et Jackson dans leurs déguisements. Il essaya de les appeler, mais le marchand d'esclaves vit cela. Il prit un bâton puis électrocuta la créature.

Ils sortirent alors de la grange. Daniel tenta de le faire changer d'avis, sans résultat. Pendant qu'il parlait avec le marchand, Lana se faufila dans la grange. Elle commença à faire comprendre à Chakka qu'elle était venue le sauver. Chakka lui dit qu'il fallait sauver les autres Unas prisonniers. Lana ne put lui promettre de sauver tous les Unas.

Daniel appela la jeune femme à le rejoindre dehors. Le chef les invita à entrer chez lui, boire un petit verre afin de discuter ensemble du prix à verser.

**###**

Pendant ce temps, O'Neil et les autres surveillèrent du haut de la colline, les faits et gestes de leurs amis dans le village. Ils attendirent durant plusieurs heures avant que Lana ne les recontacte.

« _Colonel,__vous __me __recevez ?_

- Oui Lana, je vous reçois 5 sur 5. Alors, vous avez bientôt fini votre petit jeu ?

_- Non, malheureusement, le chef du village ne veut pas nous laisser Chakka. Il veut nous le donner seulement, contre deux autres Unas sauvages. _

- Vous allez tout de même pas faire ça ? Je vous rappelle que nous n'allons pas faire comme eux.

_- Je le sais bien Colonel. C'est pour cela que vous allez poser des explosifs discrètement, cette nuit, un peu partout dans le village. Nous allons tenter de faire diversion pour les libérer. Vous êtes partant ?_

- Bien sûr. Contacter nous dans une heure. O'Neil terminé ! »

O'Neil exposa le plan de Lana et de Jackson à Carter et à Teal'C.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'aurai bientôt terminé la Partie I de Lana Andrews Origins. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai la deuxième partie qui va suivre. ^^<em>

_Pour le moment, profitez- en. ^^ _

_Je vous souhaite de passer d'agréable fêtes de fin d'année et à bientôt pour la suite. ^^_


	10. P I : Chap 10

**Parite I :**

**Chap. 10**

Dès que Lana eut terminé de se faire une ''beauté'', elle rejoignit Daniel à la table pour discuter du prix avec le commerçant. Lana proposa alors d'échanger Chakka contre autre chose. Le marchand remarquait l'intérêt que portait les 2 étrangers pour cet Unas en particulier. Avec un regard malicieux, il leur dit :

« Comme je vois que vous êtes très intéressée, madame, par cet Unas en particulier, je vous fais un prix. 5000 pièces d'or, et je vous le laisse. Qu'en dites- vous ?

- Humm. », fit Lana.

Elle regarda alors Jackson en lui faisant signe du regard vers la montre qu'elle avait à son poignet. Daniel fut d'accord et la jeune femme proposait d'échanger l'Unas contre la montre. Le marchand s'intéressa beaucoup à la montre que lui proposait la femme. Il accepta finalement de leur donner l'Unas en question. On faisait chercher la créature dans la grange, toujours attachée.

Lana accompagnait un homme le récupérer. Chakka vit l'homme lui ouvrir sa cage et donnait ses chaînes à la femme. Ne comprenant pas, il suivit son amie gentiment vers l'auberge. Le marchand offrit à Daniel et à Lana, une chambre pour la nuit. Le professeur remercia la gentillesse de leur hôte. Chakka les suivit dans leur chambre. L'Unas n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Lana et Jackson essayaient de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un plan qu'ils avaient mis en plan avec les autres. En guise de compréhension, l'alien acquiesça par le hochement de la tête. Ils dormirent alors un peu avant la phase finale du plan.

Une fois que tout le village fut endormi, Lana expliqua à Chakka plus précisément leur plan pour sauver les autres Unas prisonniers.

Au même moment, O'Neil et Carter posèrent à des points stratégiques, les explosifs qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Teal'C surveilla le village de loin avec ses jumelles afin de les prévenir du moindre problème. Heureusement, tout se déroula bien, pour l'instant.

Au petit matin, Lana et Daniel retournèrent dans la forêt avec Chakka où étaient cachés les autres. O'Neil enclencha alors les explosifs éparpillées dans tout le village. Chakka avait été libéré de ses chaînes et Daniel et Lana se mirent en position pour pouvoir mieux rejoindre les Unas dans la grange pendant la panique.

De nombreuses explosions retentirent soudain dans tout le village, ce qui créa une panique générale parmi les villageois. O'Neil donna l'ordre d'aller récupérer avec Chakka, les Unas prisonniers dans la grange.

Les Unas à l'intérieur de la grange se demandaient ce qui se passait à l'extérieur pour avoir une aussi grande panique dans le village des humains. Soudain, ils sursautèrent quand ils voyaient Chakka entré, accompagner de Lana et de Daniel. Certains se rappellaient d'eux puisqu'ils étaient venus chercher l'un des leurs.

Chakka tenta de leurs faire comprendre que les humains qui l'accompagnait, étaient gentils et sont là pour les aider à fuir. Lana fit sauter les cadenas des portes avec un peu de poudre et Daniel s'occupait de libérer les Unas de leurs chaînes d'esclaves. Beaucoup d'entre eux remercièrent Chakka ainsi que les 2 humains qui n'étaient pas leurs ennemis. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les dresseurs d'Unas qu'ils tuaient sans pitiés. Chakka et les siens réussirent à anéantir les commerçants du village, sans pour autant, tuer les autres villageois.

Une fois que le calme était revenu, les Unas libres se regroupèrent dans le village et remercièrent les Terriens de les avoir délivrés. Carter expliqua alors aux villageois encore en vie :

« Ces créatures que vous preniez pour des esclaves sont des créatures comme vous qui ont leur propre culture et leur langue. L'Unas que vous voyiez là, se nomme Chakka il est l'un des chefs Unas qui comprend le langage humain. Nous vous prions donc, de changer vos petites habitudes pour mieux travailler avec eux. Si vous apprenez à les connaître et à ne plus les considérer comme des animaux ou de la marchandise, ils vous seront d'une grande utilité. »

A présent que leur mission fut terminée, SG- 1 retourna sur Terre faire leur rapport. Mais, à peine de retour à la base, ils reçurent la visite d'un Asgard. Le Général Hammond précisa que cela fut Fergir, un des meilleurs scientifiques Asgard.

SG- 1 était encore aller en débriefing et le Général leur annonça une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Nous venons d'apprendre que la menace des Oris devenait de plus en plus grande. D'après les Asgards, les Oris chercheraient une personne à travers les Galaxies, qui possèderaient d'extraordinaires capacités qui pourraient nuire à l'humanité toute entière. Et d'après ce que Fergir m'a dit, la personne en question serait vous, Lana Andrews ! »

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Lana qui ne comprit pas. Carter expliqua à la dernière recrue de leur équipe, qu'elle avait pu voir la vie de Léana, la Jaffa et ainsi elle savait beaucoup de chose au sujet de la Porte des Etoiles. Et s'était cela que les Oris cherchaient à avoir : une personne capable de ''voir'' la vie d'une personne très éloignée d'elle et d'apprendre des choses qui pourraient nuire.

Fergir s'avança vers la jeune femme. Le Général Hammond emmena tout le monde vers un laboratoire où on installa Lana dans un fauteuil. L'Asgard dit alors :

« Lana Andrews, les Asgards ont décidé de vous mettre à l'abri des Oris. Vous allez arrétez de fréquenter le SG- C et leurs soldats. Nous allons vous redonner votre vie d'avant. Vous allez oublier tout ce que vous savez de ce projet, de ces peuples.

- Mais… Vais- je pouvoir revoir mes amis ?

- Hélas, cela sera impossible puisque vous oublierez tout cela. Adieu, Lana ! »

Fergir activa alors une étrange machine de style asgard où un rayon laser en sortir. Il se dirigea vers la tête de Lana qui ne sentit presque rien. Cette opération dura 10 minutes avant que la machine ne s'arrête. Lana, toujours dans le fauteuil, s'était évanouie. L'équipe SG- 1 avait tout vu. L'Asgard se téléporta avec Lana sur son vaisseau en orbite autour de la Terre, avant de la renvoyer chez elle, dans son lit.

A son réveil, Lana fut dans son lit, à côté de son réveil qui sonna. Elle se leva, comme si de rien n'était et se prépara pour aller travailler dans son restaurant. Depuis cet instant- là, elle n'avait plu aucuns souvenirs du SG- C ou de l'ancienne vie de Léana.

**Partie 1 terminée.**


	11. Entre Acte 1 : Chap 11

_Voici un passage avant la partie II. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en attendant que je publie le reste. ^^_

_Il y aura peut- être un autre chapitre qui est un entre- acte avec celui- ci._

_Bonne lecture ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 11<br>**

Lana se prépara donc pour une nouvelle journée en tant que serveuse dans le restaurant, Buffalo Grill. Elle devait, comme tout les jours, supporter les gestes déplacés de certains clients masculins ce qui la mit souvent en colère. Son amie, Maggie, savait que s'était compliqué de se retenir de les gifler, mais ils étaient de bons clients réguliers.

Vêtue de son uniforme qui était composé d'une jupe très courte et d'un haut moulant, alla à son lieu de travail. Ignorant encore ce qui lui était arrivée la veille pour avoir un horrible mal de tête, Lana était de très mauvaise humeur.

En roulant vers le restaurant, elle avait même presque écrasé deux piétons et un malheureux chien errant qui traversaient la route.

Son patron, lui- même, fut effrayé par son étrange attitude : il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Mais au fur et à mesure de la journée, Lana se calma et prit une attitude normale.

Lors d'une pause, Maggie lui demanda, curieuse :

« Eh ben Lana, t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Dis- moi, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, ma chérie. Que t'est- il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maggie. J'ai eu l'impression que j'ai loupé plusieurs jours sans m'en souvenir. Et hier soir, je me suis réveillée après avoir fait un cauchemar avec d'horribles monstres qui me voulaient du mal. Enfin bon.

- J'crois que depuis ton agression il y a peu, 'as perdu la notion du temps ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca t'as tout de même énormément chamboulé. Tu sais, pendant ton absence, y'avais le grand baraqué africain et ses acolytes qui étaient venus manger.

- Ouais et ? Je ne connais pas ces gens, alors j'en ai rien à faire !

- Excuse- moi Lana si je t'ai vexé. Ce n'était pas mon attention. Mais comme tu leurs parlait, j'm'suis dis que tu voulais avoir des nouvelles.

- Bon, faut que je retourne bosser. Désolée d'avoir été aussi sèche avec toi, Mag. Mais je ne supporte plus ces mecs là- bas ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous reluquer. Ca m'énerve !

- Ne fais pas attention à eux. »

Lana et Maggie retournèrent alors à leur travail. La jeune femme dut servir de nombreux clients qui entrèrent et cherchèrent une place.

Le soir arriva vite. Le patron fit les comptes de la journée pendant que Maggie et Lana nettoyèrent les tables vides, en attendant que les derniers clients ne décident de partir.

Soudain, deux hommes cagoulés entrèrent dans le restaurant en brandissant leurs armes à feu vers les personnes présentes. Ils leur ordonnèrent de tous se rapprocher au milieu. Effrayés, les clients, Maggie et le patron s'exécutèrent alors que Lana ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Un des hommes la prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers les autres, lorsqu'elle celle- ci saisit le bras du criminel avant de le mettre dans son dos. En tordant ainsi son bras, l'homme lâcha son arme et se tordit de douleurs. Son complice, voyant ce que Lana lui faisait, se dirigea vers elle. Il voulait lui mettre un coup de poing dans son visage, mais elle esquiva le coup et lui implanta un coup de balai dans le ventre et dans ses parties intimes.

Entre temps, le patron en avait profité pour appeler la police. Lana avait réussi à maîtriser la situation et ainsi, sauver la vie des otages.

Maggie et les clients la félicitèrent de son courage et de sa force qu'elle avait fait preuve. Le patron lui demanda quand la police était là :

« Où as- tu appris à faire cela, Lana ? Tu as été extraordinaire ! Merci beaucoup !

- Je… je l'ignore, patron. Ca m'est venu, comme ça, tout naturellement.

- J'aurai juré que tu as fait des arts martiaux depuis longtemps, pour pratiquer à la perfection de tels mouvements ! », expliqua Maggie, intriguée de l'exploit de son amie.

Lana haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle ignorait comment elle avait fait cela.

Le patron congédia Maggie et Lana pour le reste de la semaine.

Lana en profita pour aller faire du shopping et fouiner dans une librairie, sur des livres d'astronomie. Elle en acheta plusieurs qui éveilla en elle, un ''déjà- vu'', en voyant la photo de l'auteur Daniel Jackson. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à ce détail et continua sa journée de repos.

De retour chez elle, Lana vit qu'une camionnette blanche stationnait dans sa rue depuis un bon moment. Elle se mit à croire qu'elle était sous surveillance.

Pendant ce temps, SG- 1 se battait contre les Oris, désespérément, en cherchant un artéfact nommé _l'Arche de Vérité,_ qui était censé ramener les Oris à la raison.

Par chance, ils la trouvèrent et l'activèrent ce qui envoya une immense vague de lumière à travers tout l'univers. Les Oris comprirent alors que le message qu'ils devaient transmettre, fut erroné. Ils arrêtèrent donc leur invasion sur les peuples humains de la Galaxie.

Ils remercièrent la Tau'ri de leur aide très précieuse et ils leur proposèrent une alliance avec eux. Le Général Laundry et le Gouvernement avait accepté leur offre.

Daniel Jackson étudia depuis peu, le comportement et le langage des Unas pour mieux traiter avec eux.

Samantha et O'Neil reçurent des décorations pour leurs bravoures. O'Neil devint Général et Carter colonel. Samantha eut la charge de la nouvelle équipe de SG- 1 sans Jack O'Neil.

Quant à Teal'C, il fut retourné sur Chulak où il reprit sa place au sein du Conseil Jaffa.

Car, sans Lana Andrews dans leur équipe, SG- 1 n'était plus comme avant. Ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi les Asgards avaient insisté de mettre Lana à l'abri.

La Terre et la Galaxie furent à nouveau en paix, pour un petit moment. Mais cela n'était pas le cas dans certains coins de l'univers.

* * *

><p><em>Donc, nécessitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. <em>

_A bientôt et bonne semaine à tous. ^^  
><em>


	12. P II : Chap 12

_Après une longue absence, voici le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite. Ceci est le premier chapitre de la 2nd partie de la fic. Bonne lecture ! ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Lana Andrews Origins"<strong>

**PARTIE II :**

**Chap. 12**

« Lana, ta commande est prête ! Dis, t'as pas envie qu'à la pause on aille boire quelque chose ensemble ?

- Ted, au lieu de draguer toutes les serveuses que tu vois, surveille plutôt tes fourneaux c'est en train de cramer !, répliqua la jeune femme.

- AAAhh ! Merde !, jura le cuistot.

- HA HA HA HA ! Ça c'est envoyé Lana. Hi hi hi ! Bien fait pour lui. », félicita Maggie.

Avec un petit sourire triomphant, Lana sortit avec ses plats pour les apporter aux clients. Elle vit alors, un groupe de 4 personnes entré dans le restaurant qui lui paraissait familier. Maggie passa à proximité de son amie et lui murmura que c'était les personnes qui l'avaient sauvé d'une bonne bagarre avec un homme ivre.

Depuis un certain temps, la jeune femme se sentait observer 24h/24, 7j/7. Mag commençait à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lana, qu'elle devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque.

Lana, ne supportant plus cette situation, demanda l'autorisation à son patron de partir plus tôt. Il le lui permit et lui conseilla d'aller voir un psychologue pour parler de ce qui ne va pas. Elle lui promit de voir un médecin quand elle aura du temps libre.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, paniquée et effrayée à l'idée que ces gens la surveillent depuis des semaines. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire elle pensait qu'elle devenait folle. Comme une furie, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle et de s'y enfermer.

Au même moment, au Buffalo Grill, le groupe de 4 personnes se faisaient servir par Maggie. Le grand Africain musclé demanda alors à la serveuse :

« Excusez- moi mais pouvez- vous nous dire ce qui se passe avec votre amie ? Elle semblait être malade.

- Normalement je ne dois rien dire, mais ces derniers temps, Lana est vraiment devenue paranoïaque. Elle croit que des gens la surveillent et la suivent au moindre déplacement qu'elle fait. Elle en devient malade. Elle pense même que vous 4, ferait partie de ces gens. C'est vraiment inquiétant ! »

L'homme regarda ses collègues et remerciaient la serveuse de ces informations. Avec un demi- sourire, Maggie les laissa seul. La femme blonde du groupe proposa aux hommes :

« Nous devons essayer de lui dire en face au lieu de la surveiller comme ça vous voyez bien comment elle réagit. Elle pense qu'elle a un problème. Mon Colonel, nous devons agir !

- Tu as raison Carter. Nous allons demander à nos amis là- haut, un coup de main. », expliquait O'Neil.

**###**

Lana était enfin chez elle. Par chance, elle n'avait pas vu de véhicule suspect garés dans la rue. Afin de se calmer, la jeune femme prit une bonne douche avant de se coucher tout de suite après. Elle voulait se détendre pour oublier tout cela. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Lana dormait paisible sans être victime de cauchemars réalistes.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que tout était calme, Lana se fit réveiller par une lumière bizarre très lumineuse dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta de peur de ce qui se passait tout en se couvrant les yeux pour les protéger de cette clarté. Une fois qu'elle s'était estompée, Lana vit avec de grands yeux, un étrange être bipède gris se tenir devant elle.

Au début, elle croyait que cela était un rêve elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux puis se rendit compte que la créature n'avait pas disparu. Paniquée, la jeune femme se leva, un coussin dans ses mains pour lui lancer dans la figure s'il bougeait.

La créature lui dit alors d'une voix clair et sérieuse :

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferais rien. Je sais que vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Mlle Andrews je suis venu vous aidez. Je me nomme Thor, chef des Asgards.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas être réel ! Tu es sensé être un rêve pas une créature vivante qui parle ! C'est officiel, je suis folle ! Oui, je suis folle ! Cette … ''chose'' n'existe pas ! Je vais…

- Je vous en prie Mlle Andrews, vous n'êtes pas ''folle'' ! Vous ne semblez pas avoir de maladies mentales. Je suis ici pour vous aidez à vous souvenir de votre passé au SG- C. Pour cela, nous devons aller sur mon vaisseau. Je ne pense pas que vos atours soient adéquats pour le voyage. »

Perplexe par les paroles du petit être gris, Lana semblait convaincue que les intentions de son ''visiteur'' étaient sincères. Elle décida donc de le suivre mais devait d'abord se changer. Habillée en pyjama, elle n'allait pas partir comme cela pour un voyage.

Une fois vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un pull vert, Lana sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son visiteur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle attendait ce qui allait se passer à présent. L'être s'approcha de l'humaine puis, lui prit sa main avant de disparaître dans une lumière aveuglante.

Ils s'étaient téléportés sur un vaisseau asgard étrange qui paraissait familier à Lana. Subjuguée par l'architecture si extraordinaire, la jeune femme suivit Thor vers une salle voisine. Elle n'avait même pas senti le vaisseau se mettre en marche. L'être gris lui présenta alors les 4 personnes présentes dans la salle.

Thor les laissa seul. Lana ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils étaient là. L'homme qui semblait le plus important s'avança vers la femme :

« Nous sommes ravis que vous avez accepté de venir ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé.

- Désolée de vous demander ça, mais est- ce qu'on se connait ? Je vous vois au resto où je travaille, très souvent y mangez. C'est vous qui me surveiller ? Je ne me rappelle pas de vous 4.

- Nous sommes navré si on vous a fais peur mais s'était nécessaire. Nous sommes au courant et le capitaine Carter va vous rendre la mémoire !

- QUOI ?! Vous voulez faire quoi ? »

Ne comprenant rien à leurs paroles, Lana vit que la femme se nommant Carter activa une étrange machine où un rayon visa son front, puis s'effondra à terre quand cela était terminé. Lana fit un rêve qui semblait être des souvenirs qui ressurgirent. Elle vit qu'elle était une Jaffa aveugle, qu'elle avait rencontré un Unas du nom de Chakka, et enfin qu'elle était la réincarnation en terrienne.

A son réveil, Lana était allongée à l'infirmerie, entourée des membres de SG- 1. Elle se rappela soudain de toute son aventure, mais ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. O'Neil lui conta ensuite :

« Depuis peu, les Goa'Ulds ont été vaincu par les Oris, un peuple plus puissant qu'eux. Les Oris ont voulu soumettre tous les peuples de la Galaxie à leur religion mais nous avons réussi à les en empêcher grâce à l'_Arche de Vérité_. Maintenant, ils sont devenus nos alliés et ont abandonné les recherches qui te concernent, voulant se consacrer à la paix et à la spiritualité.

- Pourquoi m'avoir alors ramené ici si tout va bien ?

- Eh bien, Jackson à découvert la Cité des Anciens dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Le Général Laundry voudrait envoyer une expédition de non- retour et nous avons pensé que tu serais l'une des personnes qui pourrait y aller., déclara Carter.

- Le Général Laundry ? Où est passé le Général Hammond ?

- Lana, le Général Hammond est décédé i mois d'un arrêt cardiaque. », annonça Teal'C.

Lana ne crut pas ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire : le Général Hammond qu'elle avait connu serait décédé. Elle n'avait même pas pu assister à ces funérailles pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux elle avait loupé tellement de chose en un an d'absence. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils ont fait cela pour son bien.

Pendant un long moment, SG- 1 regardaient leur amie sanglotée de la mort du Général Hammond. Jackson et O'Neil commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise que la jeune femme pleurait.

Au bout d'un moment, Lana se ressaisit puis fit face à ses amis. Elle leur donna sa réponse pour Atlantis : elle accepta. On l'avait mise de côté durant plus d'un an pour sa sécurité et elle ne voulait pas ratée encore plus de chose, surtout si elle pouvait se rendre utile pour protéger la Terre.

O'Neil l'emmena au bureau du nouveau Général qu'elle rencontra enfin. Il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et paraissait très sympathique. On lui donnait de nombreux documents qu'elle devait lire attentivement afin de commencer les remises à niveau. Elle signa alors un contrat qui stipulait, qu'elle s'engage à combattre aux côtés des personnes qui partent pour une durée indéterminée sur la cité abandonnée, qu'elle devrait suivre une formation d'apprentissage de la langue Lantienne, ainsi que la manipulation de leur technologie.

Le Général Laundry, satisfait, demanda à un soldat quelconque de conduire la jeune femme auprès du Pr Jackson pour qu'elle puisse commencer à apprendre l'Anciens. Elle débuta donc ainsi son apprentissage de la langue Lantienne.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review?<em>


End file.
